i'm not gay!
by kookiemochi
Summary: Hugo memang bukan seorang homoseksual. Tapi ia juga bukan seorang heteroseksual biasa. Ia adalah seorang hetero-sapioseksual.


**i'm not gay!**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. typo(s). OOC. based on headcanon. next generation.

hugo weasley/cassandra goyle pre-relationship.

* * *

 _"A beautiful woman is a beautiful woman, but a beautiful woman with a brain is a lethal combination."_

* * *

"Aku," tarik nafas, "bukan," tangan mengepal, " _gay_ , Rose!"

Hugo bisa meledak juga ternyata.

"Kalau aku tak salah hitung, aku sudah mengatakannya limapuluh tujuh kali dalam bulan ini," gerutuan kecil disertai geraman sukses lolos dari bibir merahnya, "bagaimana bisa kalian berpikir senista itu tentang aku?"

"Kau tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan perempuan," Rose berargumen, yang langsung disela Hugo, "tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan belum tentu _gay_! Kau tahu aku orang yang seperti apa, Rose. Aku tak suka perempuan yang terlalu sering menjeritkan namaku seolah aku dewa yang baru saja turun dari Surga."

" _Satu pun_ , Hugs," Al menekan, "paling tidak cobalah untuk—"

"Aku tak ingin dicap sebagai _playboy_ karena Mum akan membunuhku," potong Hugo cepat.

Mulut Al tertutup padahal kalimatnya belum selesai terucap.

"Bersosialisasilah sedikit, Hugs," saran Scorpius, "jangan kau biarkan pesonamu tertutup dari dunia sebab kepalamu selalu terbenam dalam lembaran buku."

"Aku _sudah_ berinteraksi dan bersosialisasi, Scorp," suara Hugo sekeras baja, "kalau maksudmu bersosialisasi adalah mengencani salah satu dari antara mereka, aku tak tertarik."

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau tertarik pada sesama jenis?" Fred menganga.

Hugo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin fokus belajar sekarang. Mendapatkan nilai top untuk pekerjaan masa depan harus dilakukan mulai sekarang."

"Kau bisa berkencan dan tetap bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus, Hugs," cibir Victoria, "seperti kita tak tahu saja kapasitas otakmu yang luar biasa itu."

"Aku tetap tak tertarik, Tori," Hugo berujar, tak habis pikir melihat kegigihan sepupu, kekasih sepupu, dan saudarinya untuk mencarikannya kekasih. Demi Rowena, ia masih tingkat ketiga.

"Jika aku membawa Vanessa Cornhill yang super seksi untuk menari telanjang di hadapanmu sekarang, kau tak akan tertarik?" pancing James. Ia mendapat hadiah jeweran keras di kuping oleh Victoria.

"Tidak," Hugo mengangkat bahu.

"Jika aku meminta Veronica Boot yang super cantik untuk menciummu sekarang, kau tetap tak tertarik?" Fred mengikuti jejak _partner in crime_ nya.

Kerutan di kening Hugo mendalam. "Tidak."

"Jika aku meminta Sylvia Brown untuk mengambil keperjakaanmu sekarang, kau benar-benar tak tertarik?" pertanyaan Al sudah melebihi batas kewajaran.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak," Hugo menjawab dengan ketegasan absolut, "aku tak akan tertarik pada perempuan seperti mereka yang—"

"Hugo?"

Pernyataan Hugo berhenti di tengah jalan. Sebuah suara imut memanggilnya.

"Eh, Miss Goyle?" netra Hugo yang sebiru _forget-me-not_ membulat, diikuti semburat merah tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat di kedua belah pipinya.

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu memanggilku dengan nama marga. Panggil saja Cassandra," senyum putri bungsu Gregory Goyle itu merekah lebar, menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Lace, apa aku mengganggu pertemuan keluarga?" Cassandra menggigit bibir, baru menyadari keberadaannya yang tak diundang dan main asal masuk begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya tidak," Al menyahut, padahal bukan ia yang ditanya, "kami sedang merayu Hugo untuk—"

"Ada apa, Cassandra? Kenapa tiba-tiba mencariku?" Hugo bertanya kalem, dalam diam merapal mantra _Langlock_ secara nonverbal kepada Al. Jantungnya berdebar keras, memompa darah ke wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

 _Gen Weasley sialan_ , kutuk Hugo dalam hati.

"Penyempurnaan pembuatan Ramuan Penyusut dan penyusunan laporan. Apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang menentukan tanggal dan jamnya, Hugo."

"Oh, tentu aku ingat. Mungkin saking lamanya mereka menahanku di sini aku jadi lupa waktu," Hugo berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya, membentuk selengkung senyum kaku. "A-aku akan mengambil barang-barangnya—"

"Tak perlu," sela Cassandra cepat, "aku sudah membawanya. Aku juga sudah meminta izin Profesor Slughorn untuk memakai salah satu kelas Ramuan di Koridor Bawah Tanah. Semua buku yang kita perlukan juga tersedia di dalam tasku. Yang kurang hanya kau, Hugo."

"Tipikal Ravenclaw sekali," desis James pelan, yang langsung diiyakan oleh Fred.

"Aku akan menyusul, kau duluan saja," Hugo akhirnya berkata, "aku pasti datang. Beri aku waktu berbicara kepada sepupu-sepupuku lima menit lagi."

"Pasti. Akan kutunggu," senyum Cassandra seakan tak pernah luntur. Ia melambaikan tangan singkat sebelum bertolak pergi.

Hugo mendesah dan jatuh terduduk di bangku.

"Hugs, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali? Tanganmu berkeringat dan tengkukmu dingin. Kau sakit?" Diana bertanya khawatir, mulai memeriksa Hugo dengan panik.

"Tidak, Anne, aku hanya …," Hugo terlihat seakan ingin meledak, "…bahagia."

"Tak dapat kupercaya. Aku berbicara dengannya!" Hugo menyengir sangat lebar, sampai Rose mengira wajah adiknya bisa terbelah karenanya. "Aku _benar-benar_ berbicara dengannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya! Dan kali ini ia yang menyapaku duluan. Merlin, hari ini sungguh gila."

Hugo mulai meracau tidak jelas.

"Pelan-pelan, Hugs, aku tak mengerti," keluh Lily, "apa yang _sebenarnya_ kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tak mengerti?" Hugo memfokuskan pandangnya ke arah Lily dan menatapnya seolah ia adalah orang terbodoh sedunia, "aku menolak semua gadis yang kalian ajukan padaku, aku tak tertarik pada gadis-gadis lain yang cantik dan seksi, karena aku sudah jatuh untuk seorang gadis. Sejak kali pertama aku melihatnya di kompartemen kereta api. _Bloody hell_ , aku mencintai Cassandra Goyle!"

Dari Scorpius sampai Lysander tidak menutupi keterkejutan yang mereka rasakan. Rose menganga, Lily memandang tak percaya, Fred terlihat syok, James menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Diana menatap aneh.

"Kau … mencintai adik sepupuku?" Salacia bertanya ragu untuk mengonfirmasi.

"Pirang, Ravenclaw, kutu buku. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa Hugo memilihnya," Scorpius manggut-manggut.

"Dia memang punya kelemahan dengan perempuan berotak cemerlang," timpal Rose, "apalagi kudengar Cassandra adalah seorang bibliovil."

"Jadi selama ini kau bukan seorang homoseksual, tapi seorang hetero-sapioseksual," Victoria mendesah lega.

"Tentu saja aku masih normal. Prasangka kalian kadang keterlaluan," Hugo memanyunkan bibirnya sebelum menaikkan kacamata _minus_ nya yang melorot.

"Lagipula perempuan pintar itu seksi kok. Seksi di level yang berbeda, tentu saja."

* * *

 ** _Sapiosexual_ ** (n _-) a person who is attracted to intelligence in others._

* * *

 **hanya sebuah fic pelepas stres pasca uas :')**


End file.
